Rasmanl
Remaniil was an Atmoran warrior who Prince of Atmora, Harbinger of the Companions and become the first Jarl of Whiterun Hold. He is one of the most legendary heroes of Men, along with his adopted father, Ysgramor. Ysgramor, along with his two sons, Yngol, Ylgar and Hicheth left their homeland and sailed to land of Tamriel die tp the presence of a civil war. He crafted his two-handed weapon called Vahzahtuz. After being defeated by the elves, the wounded Remaniil, Ysgramor and his two sons, Yngol and Ylgar returned to Atmora which the civil war had ended. Hicheth recovered and become one of the leaders alongside with and as Ysgramor's Lieutenant called the Five Hundred Companions and return to Tamriel, a period of time known as The Return.Songs of the Return, Vol 56 Remaniil was involved during Day of Final Passage and later as the Nordic-Falmer War. Remaniil becomes and inherited the Jarl's throne in Whiterun, becoming the first ruler of all Whiterun Hold at young years of nineteen. He than ruled for sixteen years until his death, from possibility of thirty-five to thirty-six years old. He was succeeded by his son, Ryhrliil. Sometimes before the beginning of the First Era, necromancers broke in his burial tomb and body remains of Hicheth which becomes the Demi-prince Koagorath. Appearance and personality Many Atmorans even Ysgramor recall the Remaniil's personality have been was brave, sexy, honest and shy person and was shy by meeting new people when he was young. At very young age he learned how to shoot, hunting and all of that. Biography Early life and pre-return events Remaniil was youngest son of the unnamed parents which his father was King of Atmora. Before being adopted, he was teach how to fight, hunt and ride a horse. His childhood was both good and bad when the civil war broke out in Atmora. The young Remanill was about sixteen and was received an full suit of Steel Plate Armor and loves two-handed weapons. He crafted his enchanting Honed Ancient Nord Battle Axe, called "Vahzahtuz". Hicheth than learn after his parents died during the civil war, he than fled with his gear and end south where he met Ysgramor. He joined alongside Ysgramor and his two sons, Yngol and Ylgar, arrived at Hsaarik Head, located on the Broken Cape.Frontier, Conquest Ysgramor sought no violence; he was a peaceful settler, and wanted to explore new lands. The newfound continent of Tamriel was named Mereth by the Atmorans, after the strange inhabitants who called themselves "Mer". Hicheth wa Many Atmoran settlers followed Ysgramor's example, and came to Mereth to escape the civil war. Soon, the human population of Tamriel was large enough that they began to build cities, and thus Saarthal was made. However, due to the huge population boom of humans, the Mer felt endangered and decided to raid human settlements in order to decrease their population. Almost all of the men were slain in a single night; only Ysgramor and his sons are known to have escaped. They took the last longboat and sailed back to Atmora. This night later became known as the Night of Tears.Night of Tears (Book)Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim Along with other settlers, Hicheth and his adopted family were inhabitants of city of Saarthal and were there during the elven raid, the Night of Tears. Remanill was severely wounded after being stabbed in stomach and shot with an arrow, being dragged by his brother Ylgar; Remanill, along with his brothers Yngol and Ylgar and his father fled back to Atmora. They are said to be the only survivors. They are said to be the only survivors. The Return They return to Atmora which once they are back from Skyrim, the civil war was ended. Just enough time that Hicheth was slowly become recovered. Just like his older brother Ylgar, Remanill was renowned in Atmora as a warrior possessing an unwavering spirit that drove his singular prowess to overwhelming feats in war. Remanill finally recovered and sought to avenge to his fallen brothers and sisters and joined the Five Hundred Companions, led by his father. Remanill joined with his father Ysgramor. Thus began a period of time known as The Return.Songs of the Return, Vol 56 On the day known as the Day of Final Passage, Hicheth along with his father, Ysgramor and his Five Hundred Companions set sail for Mereth from the massive shipyards of Jylkurfyk. Ysgramor himself commanded a longboat by the name of Ylgermet.Songs of the Return, Vol 19 However, during their voyage to Hsaarik, the fleet was hit by the Storm of Separation. Both of his sons were separated from the rest of the fleet, and only the youngest, Ylgar, sailed out of it alive. It is said that Ysgramor was enraged by this. He went out in the storm alone to seek Yngol, but failed. By the time Ysgramor found the shipwreck of Harakk, Yngol and his crew were already slain by the sea-ghosts. Ysgramor is said to have hunted and burned them in their honor afterwards. Ysgramor buried his son by the Atmoran traditions and dug him a barrow. The barrow became known by the name of Yngol Barrow, and played a role in further events. After the Five Hundred had reached Hsaarik Head, they sought to reclaim Saarthal from elvenkind. Many of their shield-brothers fell, but the army kept the name in honor of the fallen warriors. After reclaiming Saarthal, the Circle of Captains was assembled, where it was decided that every captain and his crew should make their own paths and separate.Songs of the Return, Vol 7 Thus began the great expansion of Men on Tamriel and genocidal slaughter of elves. Five Hundred were known to have spread from mountainous Skyrim to far southern marshes of Black Marsh and even to the isle of Solstheim.Fall of the Snow Prince Jarl of the Whiterun Hold .]] Before his father fought elves in the area later named Eastmarch, Remanill was about mer nineteen or twenty years old, was let go by his father's farewell and hope of his future ahead. Only to be welcomed and part of the crew of Jorrvaskr, commanded by Jeek of the River. Jeek, Remaniil and crew went south to the area that is now known as Whiterun Hold. They settled there, making Vust to be among the first people who lived in Whiterun. Remaniil, which working hard on rebuilding Whiterun and the crew and his father named him, Jarl of Whiterun Hold and becoming the first recording known Jarl in Whiterun Hold. Many of the Companions had spread out throughout Skyrim, moving westward into the modern-day West Skyrim. He looked over and saw and rocky hill with a large bird monument and a searing fire under its wings. This monument would be named the Skyforge. And so, the Jorrvaskr crew began constructing their stronghold Jorrvaskr, and as time went on, they built a new city, circling on the running of the White River. Thus, the city of Whiterun was born.Songs of the Return, Vol 7Great Harbingers of the Companions As Jarl of Whiterun Hold, Remaniil than hold policities and becoming the home of the now known as The Companions. After becoming Jarl, Remaniil than traveled and reunited his father and brother to build a another city. The city was built by elven captives in Atmoran fashion. It was made as an impenetrable fortress. Ysgramor commanded that a great bridge to be built over the White River, so no elf could attempt to sneak over and avenge his kin. A great palace was built that served as a seat of kings for many generations after Ysgramor himself. It is said that deep under Windhelm, a huge crypt was built to be worthy for legendary Ysgramor himself. Some time later Ysgramor and his companions went to war with the giants. In the end, their most challenging enemy was Sinmur, a giant who had already killed some of the companions such as Hakra. After going to his barrow, Ysgramor destroyed the giant's club with Wuuthrad and killed the giant.Songs of the Return, Vol 27 After returning to Whiterun, Remaniil though to becoming the palace, now known as Dragonsreach was almost completed and a smaller building up. Remaniil than married to unknown woman and give birth to his only son, Ryhrliil. It was constructed in the ornate wooden style of the great Nord longhouses of ancient days. Visually and politically, it is very much the focal point of the entire city itself and perhaps even Skyrim as a whole. As is true of the keeps in other cities, Dragonsreach serves many important functions. The main of the palace was the Great Hall, which is the main chamber of the keep and is where the Jarl holds court on his throne beyond the long tables and central fire pit. In the Jarl's Quarters, Remaniil was becoming very ill, due of the flu and illness. But quickly recovered. Remaniil still resumed his duties as Harbinger after when devasting news of his father death. The death of Ysgramor ended the period of the Return. Most of the Five Hundred settled. It is them, whom the most modern Tamrielic human races had evolved from.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Atmora Peace was restored as the remaining Snow elves are becoming now known as the Falmer which they hid into the Drewmer ruins. Death and burial Remaniil died due the illness, and possibility poisoned by the Snow Elves. His death age was between the ages of thirty-five to thirty-six years old. He was succeeded by his son, Ryhrliil. His than ruled for sixteen years until his death. The funeral was taken place and surviving members of Remaniil's crewmembers meet and their final goodbyes to first ruler of Whiterun. His son the new crowned Ryhrliil said his final words to his father. Remaniil than buried northwest from Whiterun. Despite the crypt that had been already built for him in Whiterun, Remaniil choose to be buried between or close the city of Whiterun's palace, looking in the direction of his birthplace, Atmora.Songs of the Return, Vol 19 The Remanill's Tomb was located north-west of Winterun. Legacy Remaniil was and is founder and first Jarl of Whiterun, thus making him the member of famously dynasty from Ysgramor after being adopted after Remaniil's parents died. The mainline of Remaniil was last until the First Era when Remaniil's great-great grandson Harald become first High King of Skyrim. Due to the actions of Ysgramor, the race of Snow Elves were banished underground, only to emerge only thousands of years later as beastfolk known as Falmer. Some believe that the Falmer still hold a grudge against humanity and the day will come when they will attempt to reconquer land that once belonged to them.The Falmer: A Study Before the beginning of the First Era, necromancers broke in to the tomb of Remaniil and companions who rise by their graves to protected Remaniil; but failed. Remaniil's drugar become to rise and tried to stop the necromancers but defeated, but his ghost appears and confronted them, he than kill half of necromancers but again defeated. The remaining necromancers summoned the Daedra and the Remaniil's remains was transformed into Demi-prince Koagorath, Lord of Resurrection and King of the UnDead. During he Second Era, Remaniil saw the start of Septim Empire, Koagorath created his own plane of oblivion and was start completed, he than start to become ruler of the all Undead; and start rival with Boethiah and Molag Bal, even though the two Daedric Princes who at rival with each other, started to made a alliance to destroy and defeated Koagorath back to his plane of oblivion. During the Fourth Era, The Ghost of Remaniil appeared into Emperor Cephorus Septim III to help, which the Imperial army defeated UnDead army. In 4E 192, Dragonborn Marisya Septim who was during the crusade against the Thalmor, but with Remaiil's appears infront of the Dragonborn, bugging the help that his body becomes Koagorath since his death, she agreed and travel to Koagorath's plane of oblivion, Darkness Hell to deal with Koagorath. Both Remaniil and Marisya Septim defeated Koagorath. Conflicting reports There are still conflicting reports about Remaniil's life due to many aspects of his life and reign being rewritten, and this is why there is such confusion over his origins. *His birth year is left as a matter of debate. *Remanill's soul becomes free and escaped before necromancers turned his remains into Koagorath. Bloodline As member of the Ysgramor's family. Remaniil had only one son, Ryhrliil who was becoming Remaniil's successor as Jarl of Whiterun and thus never settled in Mereth to have a family of his own. His brother Yngol, was killed by Sea-Ghosts in the Storm of Separation and thus never settled in Mereth to have a family of his own. His other brother, Ylgar, did survive the Nordic-Falmer War and had descendants of his own. It is said that all Nordic Kings are descended from Ysgramor as well.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Skyrim Gallery Trivia *Remanill was going to become King after his parents death in civil war in Atmora, but refused and still use the title of Prince. *The name of Remanill was striking resemblance to historical Viking chieftain duke Richard Toris or . In game, he was resemblance of historical Reman Cyrodiil, Dragonborn and first Emperor of the Second Empire in Cyrodiil. The pronunciation was Re-man-iil not Reman-iil. Appearances * ** * * ** * Sources *''Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim'' *''Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Skyrim'' *''Songs of the Return, Vol 2'' *''Songs of the Return, Vol 19'' *''Songs of the Return, Vol 7'' *''Fall of the Snow Prince'' Category:Lore: Males Category:Atmorans Category:Lore: Royalty Category:The Five Hundred Companions Category:Ysgramor Dynasty Category:Whiterun Characters Category:Sovngarde Characters